User blog:Berryleaf/Object Nightmare Episode 4- Snowball Sight
.*inside the grey foxes cabin* Pen: Hey Eraser. Eraser: What? What is it Pen? Pen: I was going to ask you abou- Eraser: What is it Pen? C'mon, spit it out! Pen: Um....about Penci- Eraser: WHAT IS IT PEN? HURRY UP! Pen: I'm trying to tell you but you keep interrupting me! Eraser: Oh sorry. Continue on. Pen: I wanted to talk to you abou- Lightbulb: HEY ROOMIES! How's it feel to be the only team to not lose yet? :D Pen: Great.... Eraser: TELL ME NOW PEN! *tackles pen out the window* Lightbulb: Oh.....well then. -opening plays- .*flaming coffee comes to elimination* Flashlight: Hello Flaming Coffee. Again. You guys really stink. Way to run a team "Loify". Leafy: SHADDUP! I'm the best team captain ever! It's just these 3 bringing me down. Flashlight: Nevertheless, you're up for elimination again. And this time I have christmas presents! Chocolatey and Popsicley: YAY! Flashlight: Excuse me, I'm talking. Geez. Anyways, we got 9 votes! This is less than last time, but it is still quite a bit for a small blog series. Chocolatey, you only got one of these votes, so you are safe *throws christmas present to chocolatey* Chocolatey: Ooh, I wonder what I got! *starts to open it* Flashlight: Um, you can't open that until Christmas. Chocolatey: WHAT? But Christmas was last week! Flashlight: Right, and I mean NEXT Christmas! Chocolatey: Ah crud. Flashlight: Just kidding you can open it. Chocolatey: YAY! *opens it and takes out a rock* Oh.... Flashlight: Somebody got 2 votes. This person is Popsicley! *throws her a gift* Popsicley: YES! *opens it and gets a CD* Sweet! Flashlight: Paper, Leafy. One of you got 2 votes. The other got 4. Leafy, you are a terrible team captain. And Paper, you just suck at dancing. And the person safe is.... .*dramatic music* Flashlight: ....Paper! *throws him a gift bag* Paper: Sweet! I got...some office supplies. I need these! Flashlight: A gift bag, not wrapped. Sorry Leafy, but you need to die. Since you are to thin to rip open, I will inject you with this stuffing syrum. *does so* Now we only have two team captains! So uh...another title card. Bubble: Yoyle, why are there two marshmallows? Flashlight: Don't know. Don't care. Bubble: I hoipe nothing bad is going to happen anytime soon. Flashlight: Anyways, it is time for the challenge! Everybody: YAY! Flashlight: The challenge today is a snowball fight! Nickel: But there's no snow anywhere! Pencil: No more snow! Flashlight: I will take care of that later. Each team will have to throw snowballs at the other team to win. However, if you get hit three times, you are out of the challenge! Today we have a guest, please welcome Snowball! Snowball: Why am I here? Eraser: Hey Snowball what's up dude? Snowball: Hey Eraser... Flashlight: *puts snowball on a paper cutter and chops him up* There's our snow. Pen: Did you just kill Snowball? Flashlight: Um...no? Pen: Oh okay. Flashlight: *puts the snow in the snow maker and creates snow everywhere* .*the whole land is covered in snow* Flashlight: Okay you have 30 seconds to run! .*all the contestants stat running* Flashlight: 30 29 28 27 26 25 24.... Taco: *running with rocky* Kite: Come on team! Let's go! Let's go! Flashlight: 23 22 21 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2.... ..*everybody gets to a good spot* Flashlight: ....1. TBC... Category:Blog posts